Traitor
by toeragssssss
Summary: "Go Kreacher, go!" yelled Regulus as he was being pulled into the lake by the Inferi. "Switch the lockets and go!"


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and not me. *Sigh*

A/N: Written for babygirl121896's 'Traitor Challenge' Main character is Regulus Black, who turned traitor because he betrayed Voldemort.

**Traitor**

_Change your thoughts and change your world –Norman Vincent Peale_

Regulus Black was sitting in a bar called 'Orkin's Pub' and was pondering his life. He joined the Death Eaters, much to his parents delight, but he had no brother. Was it really worth it?

He remembered when Sirius left, he was only thirteen then. It just caused so much _pain_. To his family, and to himself. He just left, without even saying goodbye. It hurt him. He didn't show it in front of his parents in fear that he too would get disowned, but it _hurt_ like hell. Regulus hadn't even talked to his brother since he got disowned. It pained him to say it, but he _missed_ him. Even if he had turned Blood-Traitor. Sirius was still his brother, and blood was thicker than water.

Regulus sipped his wine, and then sighed.

He agreed with the Dark Lord's ways… didn't he?

_It isn't right_, Sirius voice told him from the back of his head, _Muggles and Muggleborns aren't lower than us_.

He shook his head. Yes, they are lower. They're lower than dirt. Right?

_No_, Sirius voice said to him, _our parents are just drilling these thoughts into your head. You know it's wrong, Regulus. You know._

He shook his head again. _No, you don't know what you're talking about. Mudbloods don't even deserve the air we breathe! _ He argued back.

Regulus couldn't believe he was even having second thoughts about this. Sirius was wrong and he would always be wrong, brother or not.

For the rest of the day, his brother's words haunted his head. _You know it's wrong Regulus. You know._

Maybe it was wrong? Maybe all this time he was just letting his parents put thoughts in his head. Maybe Sirius was right.

But he would be a traitor if he turned back now.

_Better be a traitor than fight for something you don't believe in_, Sirius' voice told him.

No, it was too late now. The Dark Lord would kill him… no…. it wasn't worth it. He couldn't turn traitor now. He couldn't.

~!~

Horcruxes. The Dark Lord used Horcruxes to keep himself immortal. And one of them was a locket. Hidden in a cave.

Regulus rubbed his temples together trying to process this new information. He was sitting in his green and silver-clad room, the only place where he could think properly.

The Dark Lord had crossed the line at using his House Elf and now Regulus would do all he could to turn him mortal again.

He remembered that Horcruxes were briefly mentioned in any book about Dark Arts, saying they were too gruesome to even explain.

Maybe if he were to look in the library, he'd find something there…

~!~

Regulus pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started writing:

To the Dark Lord-

I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.

-R.A.B.

~!~

"Kreacher, don't tell anyone about this- that includes my brother, my mother, my father- _anyone."_ Regulus said sternly to the House Elf.

"Yes Master Regulus," said Kreacher bowing.

Regulus pulled Salazar Slytherin's locket out of his cloak pocket and squeezed it in his hand.

_Time to go._

~!~

"No!" Regulus screamed, on his hands knees. "No more!"

"Master has to drink the potion, master ordered Kreacher to make him drink no matter whats," said Kreacher in a strained voice. He couldn't bear to watch his master suffer through that, but he ordered him too.

Kreacher fed Regulus the last of the potion. "Water," Regulus said in a quiet voice.

~!~

"Go, Kreacher, go!" yelled Regulus as he was being pulled in by the Inferi. "Switch the lockets and go!"

Regulus watched, with his last breath, as Kreacher switched the two lockets and disapparated out. The Inferi piled over him, pushing him to the bottom of the lake.

_For once, it's a good thing to be a traitor._ And he closed his eyes for the last time.

A/N: I hope I did Regulus justice! I've never written him before, and I don't know if I characterized him well enough. Thoughts? Tell me in a review? :)


End file.
